


Anniversary

by Ktxitx



Category: BTOB
Genre: I don't know, M/M, One Shot, at this point i don't know what to do or say anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2019-12-30 15:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18317660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ktxitx/pseuds/Ktxitx
Summary: I have a title, but no summary... why does my brain keep doing this to me?





	Anniversary

Sungjae couldn't believe he had forgotten their anniversary. There was one date, one single date that Changsub never forgot. It was their anniversary. Sungjae didn't know why it was so important to him, but he should remember just because it was anyway.

It had struck him coming home from their schedule; he had looked at the date and gasped in horror. 23rd of April. The day before was their anniversary.

Now he knew why Changsub had been mad all day. He hated that by the way. When Changsub was actually mad, it wasn't about yelling or anything like that. It was silence. A dead cold silence. And a burning stare that Sungjae kind of feared. He really did hate it when Changsub was mad.

Earlier, Sungjae had thought that maybe he had crossed a line. There was some sort of dynamic between them, Sungjae could say or do whatever he wanted as long as he knew where to stop and usually did. When he unfortunately didn't catch the signal, he was met with an angry Changsub. The elder was pretty cool about Sungjae messing up the social order by treating him almost like a same-aged friend; but when he got tired of it, Sungjae knew better than to keep going.

He took out his phone, trying to call Changsub, he felt bad. The elder had probably sent him signals throughout the day before and Sungjae had caught nothing. Of course, his call wasn't answered. It annoyed Sungjae because he knew Changsub was working out. And he always had his phone around while working out, though mostly because he liked listening to his own music instead of the one in the background.

Sungjae felt like a terrible boyfriend. If it had been the first time he forgot, Changsub wouldn't have minded that much, but it was the third year in a row. He was screwed. 

A few years back, on the 22nd of April. Sungjae had finally decided to confess. But he hadn't had time to actually do it he had realized Changsub was confessing to him. He had reacted weirdly, and fallen, bumping his head on the way. Don't ask how it had happened, he didn't remember. He did remember they had gone to the hospital just in case because Sungjae couldn't stop laughing and it was worrying everyone. It had turned out he had absolutely nothing. He was just overjoyed. The person he liked, liked him too. 

It was on their first year anniversary that they had slept together for the first time (yes, that kind of slept you perverts...). It had been... exotic? Sungjae had never been with a guy before. Well, actually, he had never been with anyone before. So it had made their first anniversary even more memorable, they had done things already, but that had just been on another level. And somehow, being Sungjae's first had strongly marked Changsub. Not that much in a teasing way, but a very caring and adorable way. It made Sungjae feel warm just remembering about it. Though he did like to remind Sungjae that their first anniversary was also the death anniversary of his virginity...

Their second anniversary had been fun. They were on promotions and didn't have any time, yet, they had had one of the best making-out sessions in a corner, one that had stayed engraved in Sungjae's memory.

Their third anniversary had felt like a long way gone. They were past the young lovers state. They were starting feeling like an old couple. Though it seemed they just kept on bickering more. It had just gone more... comfortable? Like just being together was home. They had celebrated it with a romantic dinner. Though neither of them was that much of the romantic kind, they had figured it was the perfect day to go cheesy.

Their fourth anniversary had been less memorable, Sungjae had just completely forgotten so Changsub had been a bit mad. But it was nothing compared to how he was mad Sungjae had forgotten their fifth anniversary.

And yesterday was their sixth year anniversary and Sungjae had just completely forgotten once more. How uncaring of him, he felt even more terrible thinking of how Changsub had felt, realizing Sungjae had forgotten once more. As Sungjae said already, if there was one thing Changsub didn't forget, it was their anniversary. Three years in a row was a bit much. 

He could only wait for Changsub to be back. He went to the window, hoping to see him soon. But the elder wasn't coming home. Sungjae sighed, it was getting pretty late. He tried calling him again, and his call was once more ignored. After three other calls, that Changsub had just rejected, Sungjae decided to move it and go find him.

He started by going to their gym, but Changsub was gone already. Great, now he needed to go Changsub hunting, why did they have to live in such a large city?

He started by the nearest Starbucks, but he wasn't there. He tried another one Changsub liked, just in case, before resigning to the idea he had probably gone somewhere less obvious.

He went to every spot he knew the elder liked. And there were many, he was glad he had taken his car. He tried the boxing club, but it was closed already; other coffee places, but Changsub was not in any. He tried the company too, because who knows? But of course, he wasn't there. He even tried their usual fishing spot and some others they would go to sometimes, but Changsub had probably really wanted not to be found, he was nowhere.

He ended up thinking about that place they would go to back when they were trainees, it wasn't far from their first dorm. And they used to go there sometimes when they had just started dating, to have some privacy. It was a quiet little park surrounded by cherry trees, in spring, it was covered in cherry blossom.

He smiled recognizing Changsub's car from afar. Finally. His smile disappeared spotting him sitting on the ground, next to his car, hugging his knees while staring at the street in front of him. He looked so vulnerable. So small and squishy.

Sungjae parked his car next to Changsub's and went to him sitting down without a word. Putting his jacket over Changsub on the way, it was a chilly evening. He couldn't believe he had forgotten again. What kind of a shitty boyfriend was he?

\- I'm sorry hyung. I know it's important for you, yet I keep forgetting. I must be the worst boyfriend ever. - Sungjae said after a while.

Changsub didn't say anything but turned his head to look at him. Gone was the fire in his eyes, he just looked sad. At least, he wasn't ignoring Sungjae anymore. Sungjae couldn't help but arrange the elder's hair, smiling at how small cherry blossoms had fallen on him. He had probably been there for a while.

\- Were you waiting for me to find you?

Changsub shrugged, he raised his head, letting go of his knees. He wasn't saying anything, but this was not the dead cold silence, rather a comfortable one. If Changsub could be really mad, he also forgave easily. He always said sulking for too long was a waste of time.

\- I guess I just really hoped you'd remember this year...

Sungjae wanted to wrap his arms around him, protecting him from the chilly night breeze, but he knew it was too early. He couldn't risk the elder rejecting him. In a few minutes maybe.

\- I'm sorry, really... Happy belated anniversary to us I guess... 

Changsub slightly chuckled. A small smile rising as he turned to Sungjae:

\- Happy anniversary of the death of your virgin...

He wasn't able to finish as Sungjae hit his arm lightly. Every single year he made the same statement, and every year Sungjae would respond by hitting his arm, blushing. Their first time had been special, and it ruined the moment when Changsub exposed it like that...

But at least, now he knew Changsub didn't resent him. Especially as he smiled warmly, taking off some cherry blossoms from Sungjae's hair.

\- I could be mad at you for longer, but I may have over-reacted today, you've been busy...

Sungjae just nodded, too scared of awakening Changsub's anger once more, he was the one at fault and he knew it. That was enough.

The cold breeze blew again, and Sungjae didn't hold himself back from wrapping an arm around Changsub this time. The latter didn't say anything, extending his legs on the road with a contented sigh.

\- How the hell did you find me by the way?

Sungjae smiled as he answered:

\- I know you better than you think, Lee Changsub.

Changsub looked at him with that smile Sungjae loved more than anything. The one that made his eyes look like two dolphins dancing and spread wrinkles pretty much all other his face. Sungjae grinned back at him, he loved making up with Changsub. It was always so warm, and more often than not, pretty easy. Like Sungjae said earlier, Changsub wasn't the type to stay mad too long. The fact that Sungjae had looked for him and found him had probably done the trick.

\- It's getting cold, we should go home. - Changsub said.

Which didn't make either of them move. Enjoying the calm night just for a little while longer. Changsub put his head on Sungjae's shoulder for at some point. Before they both moved at the same time, smiling at their synchronization.

They bet on which one would be home first and as most of the time, Sungjae won; he waited a good two minutes before he saw Changsub's car parking next to his. The elevator was already down, ready for them, and they went up together. Sungjae's arm never leaving the elder's shoulders as they went up to their apartment. The latter seemed empty.

\- Let's go to sleep Sungjae-ya~ I wanna cuddle!

Sungjae pointed at the note he had just noticed on the fridge, wiggling his eyebrows.

\- Or... we could do something we both like to celebrate the fifth year of my virginity's death... 

He knew he was ruining it himself now, but five years had passed, he wasn't the same anymore. Changsub smirked back at him:

\- Should we?

The question waited for no answer and before they knew it, a messy trail of clothes led to Sungjae's bedroom.

The note on the fridge said they were missing out on something because due to Ilhoon's numerous complaints, Eunkwang was offering them all dinner at a restaurant. And maybe they would be going to the movies after.

**Author's Note:**

> YO!!!
> 
> So, I wrote this in one go, some time ago now, I just started writing and before I knew it, it was all done... I think I intended to do something sweet, but I am not sure what this is, it feels different than usual, yet it doesn't, I don't know, I'm just rambling on I guess...
> 
> These days I keep starting stuff I don't finish, so I am glad this one at least was finished, anyway, thanks a lot for reading, have a great day!!!


End file.
